TvNimerise Original/New Shining Revolution/Episodes/Episode 1/Transcript
(the scene starts when Kilari and Na-san sleeping) clock alarms Na-san: (animal form) Na? clicks stop alarm Kilari: Aaa... Good morning, Na-san. Na-san: (animal form) Na! Na-na! Kilari: Yeah, i know Na-san. This year is special to me! Na-san: (animal form) Na! Kilari: Na-san! Na-san: (animal form) Na? Kilari: Let's go to the outside! Na-san: (animal form) Na! You Never plays Kilari: Have you ever skipped clothes? gets casual outfit to Kilari Na-san: (animal form) Na-na, na-na, na-na Kilari: Have you never washing hands? washs Kilari's hands Na-san: (animal form) Na-na, na-na, na-na Kilari: Never changing the hair? gets twintails and long hair to Kilari Na-san: (animal form) Na-na, na-na, na-na Kilari: Have you never danced at all? (the scene fades to the outside) playing rope Kilari: Skipping rope left and right. singing at the background Hiroto: Really fast, Kilari! Kilari: Crossing over and back. Hiroto: Let's do it, Kilari! playing ball Kilari: Hit the ball on your head. Seiji: I never hitting ball anymore. Kilari: Knees, chest and feet. You gotta listen to me Can't you see that... Life is full of games And they make you feel so happy You know they make you wanna fly So play games all your life. Jumping forward and back. Hiroto: That's amazing! Kilari: Now try it reversed. Seiji: Wow, you kidding me! Kilari: Dance to the beat. Hiroto: That's your style. Kilari: Clap your hands and move about. You gotta listen to me Can't you see that... Life is full of games And they make you feel so happy You know they make you wanna fly So play games all your, every single... Life is full of games And they make you feel so happy You know they make you wanna fly So play games every single day of your life. (the episode title appears when says "The Return of Tsukishima Kilari") (the scene backs) Hiroto: Hey Kilari, guess what! Seiji: I have the surprise to you. Kilari: Wow, really! What? Hiroto: Come on, Kilari. Let's go to the company! Kilari: Wait, slowy please. (the scene cuts to the company and renovation temporary) All: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kilari! Kilari: Wow, for me, why? Director: Kilari, i'm say something because have Shining Revolution's 10 Years Anniversary. Kilari: My show, i have 10 years anniversary? That's so awesome! Kusumi: You have a good, Kilari. Director: And Kilari, when i enjoy it, when new other characters come. Kilari: New other characters? Kusumi: Yeah, when new characters when they exist, and appears very soon. Kilari: Wow, but you do not know the new characters before. Hiroto: I don't. Seiji: Yeah, me too. Director: The new characters appear very soon, but i have the term. Kilari: Yeah, what's your need. Director: The term is... The new character for travel. Kilari: That's so close. Director: But actually, check your information. (the scene cuts to the office when director looking information) Kilari: That's hard of finding... Director: Here, this the new character for travel called Simion Cata. He's likes video games and anime, and so sometimes like Kilari. Kilari: For me. Director: Yeah, and says he's like something food. Kilari: I think is my experience. Director: Here's travel ticket for next month. Kilari: Oh, thanks. Director: You're welcome. Category:Fanon transcripts